Fake
by candyanjie9
Summary: Tris Prior is the hottest, most popular girl at Divergent high. She has the best friends, an amazing boyfriend, and one awful secret. What is her secret and how far will she go to keep it a secret? R&R please! ALL RIGHTS GO TO VERONICA ROTH
1. Chapter 1

_Awesome. That's the word that everyone uses to describe my life. I guess it is kinda awesome. From the outside. on the inside, I'm a mess._

Chapter 1

The morning went by like it usually does. Wake up, shower, get dressed, hair and makeup, breakfast, out the door. Now I'm sitting in my deep blue Ferrari heading to school. The drive as usual goes quickly. I pull into the parking lot and park my car. Again, as usual, my boyfriend Four is waiting for me by the Front entrance.

"Hey." he say. before giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey." I say back.

"Are you coming to the football game tonight?" he asks me

"Wouldn't miss it for anything." i say with a smile on my face.

"That's my girl." he says with a bigger smile on his face. With that, my best friend Christina comes over to me and Four.

"C'mon guys! Do you want to be late to class?"she says. Me and four laugh at that but we follow her into the school. I only have two classes with Four which kinda sucks but whatever. all my other classes are with my other friends. I say a quick goodbye to Four as we both head to out first period classes.

As me and Chris are walking to class, I'm getting the stares that i always do. the good stares. From the guys, it's want, even though they know i have a boyfriend, and from the girls, jealousy, which is pretty self explanatory. I ignore them as me and Chris walk into homeroom. We sit in our usual seats and just sit there chatting. Christina keeps rambling on about her new boyfriend Will. I'm happy for her but i just want her to shut up now. Then our teacher walks in and starts the class.

* * *

The rest of the day goes by fairly quickly. I drove home and of course, no one is home. Caleb is out with his girlfriend Susan, mom is in London for business and my dad is in Washington D.C.. I run upstairs to my room to get changed. As i get to my room i get a text from Four.

_Hey. Are you free right now? I'm not doing anything and I could use some company._

I write back: _As much as i would love to, i already have plans. I'll call you later. Bye :) xoxo_

I then walk into my room and walk into my huge closet. all the way in the back is my secret closet. I go in there and get my black legging, combat boots, my gray t-shirt, and a black hoodie. I quickly get changed then crawl out the window. I walk to the back shed and unlock it. i get on my beautiful dirt bike and i head off into the wood. If anyone knew i did this, I'd be dead.

**A/N: How do you guys like Chapter 1 of my first Fan-fic? constructive critisizm helps! if you have any ideas, review or PM me. :)**

**-A**


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously_

_I then walk into my room and walk into my huge closet. all the way in the back is my secret closet. I go in there and get my black legging, combat boots, my gray t-shirt, and a black hoodie. I quickly get changed then crawl out the window. I walk to the back shed and unlock it. i get on my beautiful dirt bike and i head off into the wood. If anyone knew i did this, I'd be dead._

Chapter 2

After driving in the woods for a half hour, I pull into the clearing that's too familiar. I push my bike behind the giant oak tree like I always do and begin the walk to the entrance of The Pit.

I arrive at the entrance to The Pit. As usual, the three story drop terrifies me. I know that there's a net at the bottom but really, would you want to jump down three stories even though there was something to catch you at the bottom? I think not. I take a deep breath, and jump.

After what always feels like an eternity, I hit the net. I wait for someone to help me off the net like they always do, but no one comes. I struggle to get myself off the net. I finally get up and on the ground, I hear the voice I hate most in the world.

"You're late" says Eric as I turn around to face him.

"Sorry." I say quickly praying to God that he doesn't punish me for this. "I was held up at school and then-"

"Shut up, I don't have time for your pathetic excuses. We have a busy day today. Now get your head out of your ass and follow me." He says with a sharp tone to his voice. I follow because I can't afford another one of his punishments.

I follow him down several hallways and finally enter the main control room. Eric sits down at the head of the long table in the center of the room and I sit down in the seat next to him. I look around the room and all the screens on the wall. I see security footage of inside the White House, banks all through out Chicago, and many more confidential buildings throughout the country. I see the president in his office writing what seems to be writing a speech that he will probably give soon. I'm jarred out of my daze with Eric kicking me under the table giving me a look saying that I better pay attention or there will be consequences.

"Alright guys, get your heads out of your asses and pay attention!" Eric shouts. "We have a mission that needs to be planned by the end of today. We will be stealing the recent files from congress. We are going to go to our designated groups to plan each step of the heist." All the other people sitting at the table are just sitting there. "Well, are you going to get started?" Eric says with an edge to his voice. With that everyone gets up quickly and heads in their separate directions. I get up and head over to my group where we inspect the maps of the buildings we break into and find the best ways in and out without getting caught. Of course I don't want to do any of this, bit I have no choice

* * *

After almost 5 hours of working and drawing plans on maps, I head to the elevator that takes us back up to ground level. As I am heading for the elevator quickly so I can avoid Eric or Peter his right hand man, I feel a firm hand pull me back. I see Peter.

"You forgot to pay." He says with a smirk on his face. I reach into my pocket and pull out my wallet. I grab a 50 and hand it to Peter then turn a rush out of The Pit, the home of all the most wanted group of criminals in the country. God I hate blackmail.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**1 week later**

I wake up with a jolt. The nightmares always haunting me. They never go away. I brush it off and walk into my bathroom to take a shower. When I'm done I hear my phone chime with a text

_Christina: Party 2nite Zeke's! I'm coming over early to help you get ready!_

I sigh and put my phone away. I grab my laptop and get back in bed and go on Netflix until Christina comes.

* * *

After an hour of poking and pulling, Christina is finally done getting me ready. My hair is pulled into a high ponytail, a small amount of makeup on my face. I'm wearing a black maxi skirt with spandex underneath because I have a feeling that we'll be playing truth or dare, a red and black striped tight crop top and black flats.

We walk out my front door and into my car. drive over to Zeke and Uriah's house just chatting about the latest gossip and random crap. I park my car in front of the house and me and Christina walk into the house. When we walk in, the party is already in full swing but of course when you are with Christina, you _must_ be fashionably late.

she heads over to will as soon as we walk in and I am left alone to find Four. But thats no problem. I love parties. And truth or dare which is why we always play. Best life ever, right? Just on the outside.

* * *

After a couple hours the party has died down and most of the people have left. Zeke stand on the coffee table and tell everyone else to leave except us. After that we all sit in a circle on the floor.

"Since it is my house, I shall go first" Proclaims Zeke.

"Hey! It's my house to!" says Uriah with a fake pout on his face.

"Whatever, shaddup, so, Four ma' man, T or D?"

"Dare" responds Four. Zeke then crawls over to four and whispers something in his ear. Four then nods and stars laughing.

"Hey! we need to know the dare!" shouts Marlene

"Don't worry, you'll find out" says Four

She nods then Four takes his turn.

"Will, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, and if you say pansycake Uriah I swear to god I will slit your throat" Will says, while Uriah Opens then closes his mouth.

"Have you and Christina _done the deed_ and if so, how many times?" Four asks?

Will blushes a deep red then speaks,"We have and 6 times i think." then both him and Christina are both as red a tomatoes.

* * *

The game goes on for another hour and by then everyone is at least half naked except me because I'm willing to do anything. I have a reputation to rarely to down a truth or dare.

"Tris" Uriah says, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth" I say because it's past midnight and I'm to tired to do anymore stupid crazy dares.

"What is a secret about you that no one else knows?" Says Uriah. When he says this I stiffen and go pale. Four then puts his arm around my shoulder and says,

"Nothing,'cause I know everything about my little Trissy" he says with a little smile. I then turn and look at him with a worried look on my face, still pale. He obviously senses that something is wrong. "What is is? what don't I know?"

I then wiggle out of his arm and take of my maxi skirt revealing the spandex I wore underneath them. Everyone gasps because this is totally going against my reputation.

"You know? this game is silly c'mon Chris, we're going." I say _still_ pale and an extremely worried look on my face. Christina then gets up with a confused expression on her face, says good bye to everyone and follows me as I run out the front door.

When we get in my car she stops me from putting my keys in the ignition.

"Would you like to tell me what that was all about?" She says

"I wish I could" is all I say before putting the keys in the ignition and speeding back to my house and running up to my bedroom feeling the tears build up behind my eyes. I shut my bedroom door and lie on my bed. I then cry myself to sleep.

No one can know I work for the Divergent.

* * *

**Hey guys, Sorry if it's a little short, I wanted all the other characters to get a hint that she was hiding something.**

**I have some serious writers block, if you have any ideas, review or PM me. Bye!**

**~A**


	4. ANOTHER author's note (sorryyyy)

**Hi guys, sorry I haven't updated, i have school which is utter crap and then cross country right after school until 5 then HW and then maybe time for writing. I probably will now start updating once a week. **

**Also, I might be re-naming the story. ****_SelfDestructIn54321 _****suggested a really awesome name and I'll probably be changing it by the next update**

**I'll update as soon as possible! Bye!**

**~A **


End file.
